The Reality Show
by LuvAllPokemon
Summary: A reality show for our favorite characters! The famous band, The Snivy's, are asked to film a reality show. What would happen? CS, PS, IS, OS
1. 0 Reality Check

**Hi guys! I realized not many have done this plot so I decided to write about it. Enjoy!**

Prologue: Reality Check

**Misty's POV**

I let out a puff of air. Being on a helicopter at 4 A.M. Saturday morning is not exactly my cup of tea, but who would complain? _The Snivy's_ have finally been invited to go on a reality show. _The Snivy's_ is my band and I play the drums. I shifted my weight. The little egg on my lap was making my leg fall asleep. Pausing the movie I was watching, I looked around at my band mates. Brown hair hit my face on my left. I turned and saw May's eyes sparkling as she read the latest issue of Drew Hayden's Thoughts on the World. I groaned mentally. If I could, I would have pounded her with my mallet! But I couldn't because she's our lead singer and guitarist. Every time a new movie came out with Hayden in it, she would drag me and the others to see the premiere. It's so annoying! This is probably gonna be a sweet cake compared to when we actually see him on the show. I heard he was coming, and I doubt that May could resist the urge to go all fangirly.

The only person I wanted to see was Ash Ketchum. He is the world's second most renowned Pokémon Master. He has beaten the champions of Indigo, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto, and Unova. He tried beating Cynthia of Sinnoh many times. Clue word: tried. That doesn't really matter to me. Cynthia is currently the most renowned Pokémon Master, so she is probably impossible to beat. I just want some advice in training my Pokémon.

Suddenly, ruffling sounds were heard on the other side of me. I turned abruptly and saw Dawn, the bass player, brushing her hair with Piplup spewing bubbles onto her head. That could only mean one thing. I panicked as my view focused on the cameras pointed at us from three rows back. No wonder we didn't notice them! I guess the reality show had already started. They weren't focused on me, Dawn, or May though. I followed the camera's position and noticed Leaf, the keyboarder, drooling and snoring with Ditty the Ditto curled up on top of her head. I sweatdropped and quickly jabbed her side. She swatted me away. Poke, swat, poke, swat.

"I'm sorry, Leaf." I raised my hand. _SLAP!_

Leaf jolted awake and Ditty fell off onto the floor with a thud. "What was that for? You ruined my perfect dream!" Then she saw the camera pointed at her face and scrabbled to compose herself all the while glaring at me menacingly.

She opened her mouth, but I quickly whispered, "Shush. You're gonna wake up Toge-"

"GUYS! We're here!" called a voice from the front. Well so much for that. Togepi was already stirring on my lap.

**Normal POV**

Solidad was at the front of the luxury plane sitting comfortably with her right hand wrapped around a coffee cup. Sighing, she looked out the window and saw the fans already crowding the airport. She looked to her left and saw her two assistants, a black-haired girl named Kathy and a magenta-haired beauty called Sakura, sleeping soundly.

Solidad opened her mouth. "GUYS! We're here!" She watched satisfactorily as the two teenagers almost fell of their chairs. "Come on guys, we don't want to be late, would we?"

"Of course not, ma'am!" Sakura and Kathy shouted in unison. Solidad left to get her bags from the top and the two teens took piles after piles of autographed pictures. Misty suddenly appeared with her light blue suitcase and her drowsy Togepi. She was quickly followed by two Leafs. The second was carrying a green suitcase.

"DITTY, STOP IMPERSONATING ME!" the second Leaf shouted two the first Leaf. Light flashed from the first Leaf. It dimmed and revealed Ditty chuckling. Leaf sighed while Misty chuckled at her expense.

Solidad reappeared with Slowbro using Psychic to carry her four suitcases. "Wow you guys are ready already? Well, let's go!" Everyone sweatdropped at the sight while Misty facepalmed. Solidad motioned for Kathy and Sakura to go first and the two gulped before descending. Solidad followed.

"Ugh, why aren't May and Dawn ready yet? I'll go check on them." Misty walked to the back screaming all the way for May and Dawn to hurry up. Leaf whispered something to Ditty and Ditty nodded. White light surrounded the purple blob as it took the form of Misty.

"Okay, I'm back with May and D-" Misty stared before shouting. "LEAF, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Leaf just laughed.

"What's so fun-" May stopped and looked at the fake Misty. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Misty stomped her feet looking even angrier than before.

"Yeah…it…is!" Dawn said between laughs. Now, even Piplup was laughing. What made it even worse was that Togepi started getting confused about who was the real Misty.

"OKAY ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I GET OUT MY MALLET!" Misty head got big and she had fangs. That made everyone flinch and Ditty turn back into the shapeless blob.

"Ooh, Misty has a mallet. What other secrets does _The Snivy's_ have to reveal on this reality show?" A voice came out of nowhere.

**Me: Don't forget to vote at my poll on my profile! XD**


	2. 1 Sweet Suites and Sour Beginnings

**Hey everyone! Here's the newest chapter of "The Reality Show". Lame name isn't it? Eh. Oh, and I don't consider Leaf as having a character (unless you count the manga which I didn't read), so I had a little fun with her in all my stories. Enjoy!**

**Dawn's POV**

"_Ooh, Misty has a mallet. What other secrets does The Snivy's have to reveal on this reality show?" A voice came out of nowhere. _

The laughter all died down and I slowly turned my head to the source. My body was stiff with fear of cameras since I didn't fix my hair after all that laughing, but I loosened up when I saw a navy-blue haired kid. I sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, Max."

"Well, who did you think it was?" He pushed up his glasses and raised one eyebrow. I noticed he had an arm behind his back as if he was hiding something but I didn't say anything.

"Whatever. Come on. Solidad and the others are probably waiting for us. Prepare to greet fans!" Leaf marched ahead pulling her suitcase along with Ditty on top. We all cringed in case she didn't make it out alive.

"Come on, slowpokes! Sakura and Kathy already cleared the way for us. Scaredy-Skitties."

I sighed in relief. We wouldn't have to deal with fans shoving pens and pads in our faces. I waited for Misty to go before climbing down myself. Security officers had restrained the crowd and people were carrying autographed pictures of us. Still, as we came down, a deafening noise rose from the fans.

I smiled through it and waved politely. Leaf was already way ahead and Misty, May, and Max zoomed by me to catch up to her. I speed-walked to the limo just as Leaf was calling, "Come on, Dawn! Running won't mess up your hair. Let's just go; we haven't got all day."

"Coming, coming. Arceus," I muttered as I sat down on the comfy couch after handing my huge suitcase to the driver. I picked up my magazines and started leafing through them. Hardy har har. Leafing. The only ones I had were Pokémon Trainers Weekly, the Twinkler, Sinnoh Vogue, and the Guide to Pokémon. On the plane, I read Pokémon Trainers Weekly, so I started with the Twinkler. "Hey, look! May's on yet another magazine cover! Something about another boy. James Suzaki?"

"Wow, really? I just met him at a contest once and we went out to lunch months ago! The Twinkler is so silly. Now, more importantly, I can't believe Drew Hayden is going to be at the show! I can't wait to meet him!" May hugged her magazine. I stared at Drew's picture on the back cover of the magazine. He was kind of cute, if his hair wasn't so green…

"And what makes you so sure he's going to be there?"Leaf plopped another chip into her mouth with a crunch. Well, looks like shopping spree time. How many times have I told Leaf to throw out that shirt? I focused my attention to the moving purple blob instead. Like trainer, like Pokémon. I sighed mentally. Ditty was chowing down her Pokémon food like it she hadn't eaten in years.

Misty was watching Togepi play around on the red velvet seats. "Oh, she probably read it in her beloved magazine somewhere." May nodded happily in confirmation. "I swear, just wait until she meets him."

I giggled. "Loosen up, Misty!" She can be so grouchy sometimes. "I don't think it's going to be THAT bad." Misty just shrugged and picked at her overalls. Hmm… I gotta take her shopping as soon as we get settled. Suddenly, I looked around. "Hey, where's Max?"

May had started reading her magazine again. "Eh, he's probably just-" She was interrupted by a stream of water hitting her face. "MAX!" She looked around wildly for the source. Ah, so that's what he was hiding. A water gun. I chuckled to myself. How could the others not notice? I followed the trail to see that the kid was hidden behind the soda cooler.

I stood up and went to poke him on the head. "Come on, I know you're there." Begrudgingly, he revealed his hiding place and sat on a plush seat. "No need to worry! You can play with my Piplup after your sister's done with you." I chuckled as I turned to see May red with anger. "Lawl. Jay-kay! May, calm down! No need to worry; your hair isn't messed up at all." May mumbled some incoherent words but sat back on her chair. I snuck another glance at her and wished that May would take off that stupid bandanna. Why can't anyone in this limo take my fashion advice?

Misty and Leaf laughed at the look on May's face when suddenly, the driver called, "We're here, misses."

Since I was closest to the door, I reached for the handle and pulled. This was my first time in Jitsu and my hand was shaking. I wonder if it was from excitement or nervousness. When I climbed out of the limo, I stopped.

The building in front of me was magnificent. The castle-sized hotel was made of golden bricks and elegant glass windows which the sun's rays reflected off to create a glow around the building. The doorway was surrounded by marble columns and the scent of bread was in the air. Above the door was a sign displaying, "Golden Legends" and I could clearly see why.

"Hey, what's the hold-up? Dawn, get out of the way!"Fiery orange hair pushed past me and rushed in the revolving doors.

"Come on, Dawn! We have to check-in!"May giggled as she followed Misty into the hotel.

Leaf twirled around outside. "This is so awesome! We get to stay HERE!" She was squeezing her cheeks and making weird faces while giving compliments and I turned away cringing before hurrying to the doors. "Hey Dawn, wait up!"

When I burst through the doors, I was even more amazed at the interior. The walls and stairs were all made of marble. A red carpet trailed from the door all the way up the twisted stair case and an old-fashioned elevator stood beside the reception desk. Sunlight streamed in from the glass ceiling at the very top of the spiral staircase.

"Over here, girls! I see you made it alright." Solidad stood near the counter and I walked gracefully towards her motioning for my friends to do the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them rolling their eyes before following. We have to make a good first impression on this town anyways. "Well you guys sure are elegant today. Good call. Impressions, impressions."

Suddenly, two panting girls stopped near Solidad and one fell to the ground. "We *breathe* got *breathe* rid of all *breathe* the fans *breathe* in the *breathe* hotel," Kathy stated before falling to the ground too.

Solidad smiled to herself and thought, _Speaking of impressions._ "Great job!" She turned to us. "You girls shouldn't be having too much trouble now."

I kind of felt bad for the assistants. "Sis, are you alright?" Leaf asked as she lent a hand, but Kathy just nodded while breathing heavily. Well that's good to know.

"I got a suite for you guys! It's on the highest floor. Go get settled in!" Solidad, with the grace of an experienced coordinator, tossed the key card high into the air and I caught it. Suddenly, a yellow blur stole it from me and ran up the stairs along with a brown blur.

"Oh no you don't, Leaf," Misty cried in a determined voice before taking after her.

May, Sakura, Kathy, and I took our time with the glass elevator and watched Ditty, who had transformed into a Pikachu, run even faster with Agility. "Do you think they'll ever stop competing with each other?" I questioned, laughing.

"I don't think so," May chuckled. I spun around and looked at the view of the sparkling ocean waves rolling over the sand. When I turned again, Ditty had turned into a Pidgeot and flown Leaf on her back all the way to the top. Even though Misty is more muscular, Leaf usually wins with wits. Sakura and Kathy were engaged in their own conversation and I noticed thankfully that they were breathing a bit more normally now.

The elevator dinged and we stepped out. The carpet print on the floor was Mew and Mewtwo forming a circle, and the banister of the stairs was shining a golden color. I looked at the sign hanging on the wall and turned left to look for our room. It wasn't hard to find. There were probably only five rooms on this floor.

I pushed open the unlocked door and found that Leaf and Misty had already claimed two of the top bunks, but Leaf had the one closer to the window. Misty folded her arms and huffed. After taking off our shoes, May and I took our usual spots (me on top and her on the bottom) while Sakura took the bed below Misty and Kathy took the bed below Leaf. The brunette was sitting on her bed, petting Ditty while munching on a cookie. Ditty, of course, was munching on some Pokémon food, too. In Leaf's hand was an envelope with a golden seal. She jumped down off the bed. "Hey guys. You finally caught up." She locked the door just as a knock was heard. Sighing, she unlocked it again and opened it to find a bellboy with a cart of our suitcases.

While Leaf and the others got the bags, I explored the suite. The bedroom was pretty spacious itself, with Ho-oh's rainbows decorating the walls. One of the walls was made of one-way glass looking down on the sandy beaches of Jitsu. Outside the bedroom door was a huge living space with a TV, a few couches, a ping pong/fuse ball table, and walls made of glass. The sun's rays hit the polished, wooden floors and sparkled. I climbed up a wooden staircase in the middle of the room which led to the kitchen and dining area, along with Solidad's room. Next to the master bedroom was a glass room and I curiously wandered in it. There were microphones and machines and I realized this was a recording room. I exited and shouted, "Hey guys! Look what I found: a rec room!" Thundering steps were heard as the whole crew stomped up the stairs with "Woah"s and "Ooh"s and went inside. Wondering where the bathroom was, I wandered back down the stairs and saw a wooden door. Upon opening it, I found a tiled bathroom with a huge hot tub big enough to fit ten people along with two showers, a toilet, and a sink. A mirror hung above the sink and it glistened cleanly.

I went back to the bedroom and found a strange egg shaped object on the bedside table. I located a button and pressed it. One of the walls slid to the side revealing a huge walk-in closet. My eyes widened as I walked in to huge shelves and bars with hangers. I rushed out and returned with my huge suitcase and started unpacking. I did my best to keep to one corner of the closet, but I ended up taking half of it. Oh well, the other girls don't have that many clothes, and I'm sure Solidad has her own closet.

Suddenly, I let out a yawn. It was only four in the afternoon, yet I felt exhausted. It's not that surprising since I hardly slept on the twenty-three hour plane ride. I fell back on the silken covers of my bunk with a thud and almost instantly fell asleep.

My vision was blurry as I fluttered my eyes to try to see where I was. I remembered the beautiful hotel walls and sat up. The whole room was still dark as I climbed down the ladder and slipped into my slippers. The clock read 4:00 A.M. I can't believe I slept twelve whole hours. I guess that's what jet lag does to you.

After washing up, I eagerly entered the walk-in-closet. This would be my first time changing in here so my outfit has to be special, even if nobody could see it as of right now. I tried on a few outfits and finally decided on a shiny theme before shutting the closet door carefully. I snatched the room card off the bedside table and hurried out the door.

All around me, there was a comfortable silence as I strolled through the hotel. I came across a pool and made a mental note so the other girls and I could go swimming later. Misty would love that. I'm pretty sure the spa isn't open yet and neither is the gym. Just as I was feeling bored, I perked up at the sound of music in the distance. Going through a corridor I haven't seen before, I followed the sound. The music was pretty loud now. I turned the corner.

Suddenly, I felt like I was falling and landed on what was most likely the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I blurted out though I have no idea who I was speaking to. The room was spinning around when I saw a hand in front of my face. I focused on it (a lot of rings were on it) and took it as the mysterious arm pulled me up. I dusted my bottom and my legs, but there was no need since the floors were squeaky clean.

"Troublesome." Huh? Who is this person talking to? My eyes went up his purple and gold sleeve and up to his face. I gasped at the sight of his famous purple hair and thick scowling eyebrows.

"Paul Shinji?" I must be dreaming.

"Hmph, apparently shiny girl is ditzy."

"Hey, I'm not ditzy!" But he was gone. What just happened? Did I imagine the whole thing? Quickly, I looked around. Pinching myself, I grumbled. "Stupid rich ass jerk." Ugh, it's too early for this kind of thinking. I couldn't help frowning though. If he was really here, it must mean he is in the reality show too. I didn't want to face someone who could probably bribe his way through the competition.

Loud music was still blasting. Despite my encounter, I was still curious. Ahead, there was a glass walled room. I peeked in just as I heard, "Hey, Paul! You're finally back. You're just in time to witness me pulling the winning shot!" The guy who spoke had shaggy brown hair. Wow, same old Gary. I didn't think we would be seeing so soon. Well, technically he won't see me.

"It wasn't my fault. I ran into a troublesome girl." I clenched my fists at that.

"Ooh, do I sense love?" Gary was taking aim expertly.

"No," Paul stated coldly. "You can have her." He rolled his eyes. Ew, Gary having me? Typical, but it was a horrible image.

"What did she look like? Was she hot?"

"Why don't you go find out for yourself. I have to take a call." He reached into his pocket and took out a sleek and shiny black phone. He started walking- Oh my Mew he's coming this way! I walked as fast as I could away before he could see me. I hid behind a water fountain as he passed by. Thank Arceus he didn't see me. "By the way, troublesome, shiny outfits aren't the key to hiding. You might as well just go back to your room and stop stalking me."

I felt heat on my cheeks. _Me?_ Stalk _him?_ Never! I glanced at my shiny watch, which complimented my outfit perfectly, and it read 7 A.M. I should probably return and wake up the girls for breakfast. My stomach grumbled. Wow, I haven't eaten in fifteen hours. Time to go.

**Woo! I almost forgot to mention that I have a Facebook page now that will be updated on how close I am to uploading. You all know how inconsistently I upload XD Sorry. Just search LuvAllPokemon. It's not like I'm even CLOSE to closing the poll yet, but I'm just reminding you to vote if you haven't already. **

**I tried the Script Frenzy this year and I am sad to say I did not make it :( I only got up to 20 pages, not even close. Well, there's always next year right? Oh, and I'll be busy until September. I'm so sorry! I know I promised one chapter each month, but I'm starting high school and THAT'S always great. Well, I like school so whatever.**

**NSU:**** Jealousy – Not Pretty**

**Chapter 2: Lunch Time Intros**


End file.
